The invention relates to the field of lottery ticket security and, in particular, to a secure lottery ticket and method for storing information on lottery tickets in a secure manner.
For most instant lottery games, the tickets which are sold include a laminated paper portion. The winning game numbers or symbols are printed on the laminated paper on the front of the ticket and covered with a scratch-off material, typically a latex compound. Lottery tickets are normally printed in groups of 200 to 500, known as "books" or "packets," with consecutive book numbers printed on the backs of the tickets. The book number is used by the lottery administration for inventory control purposes.
Instant lottery tickets are also usually provided with a validation number printed on the lottery ticket which is not related to the book number. This validation number is concealed by, e.g., tear-off coverings, removable coatings, or special printing inks. The validation number is used to determine whether a ticket holder is a winner or loser after the lottery agent removes the concealment by comparing the validation number against a list of winning numbers or other winning values. If the validation number matches a winning number, then the ticket holder is entitled to receive a prize.
For most implementations of instant ticket lottery systems, information regarding the win status of an instant ticket is found in two places on the ticket, namely one in a clearly visible location on the face of the ticket and the other hidden under latex, also preferably on the face of the ticket. The operator and/or ticket agent must remove the latex to identify and manually key in information hidden thereunder into a terminal (i.e., computer) in order to determine the win status of the ticket. This process is both time consuming and subject to errors.
In addition, the operator and/or ticket agent can obtain information that, in certain situations, compromises the integrity of the instant ticket lottery system.
Thus, control of information concerning validation of instant lottery tickets is important to the security of the game and to ensure public confidence in the system. Validation of tickets by lottery agents should be done quickly and efficiently, and in a manner which reduces the opportunity for lottery fraud.